princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
PrinceKodi's Animal Style of Labyrinth III Cast * Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Son Sarah * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Chris * Baby Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Baby Edward * Young Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Young Edward * Adult Shasta (Snow Buddies) as Adult Edward * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park 3) as King Spinosaurus (Evil) * Old Spinosaurus (Dinosaur Train) as King Spinosaurus (Good) * Baby Colette (Lady and the Tramp) as Baby Lilo * Colette (Lady and the Tramp) as Young Lilo * Bess (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) as Adult Lilo * Fox (Skunk Fu) as Wendy Darling * Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Son Goku * Annabella (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) as Chi Chi * Tusky Husky (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Son Gohan * Lassie as Videl * ????????????? as Jack Frost * ?????????????? as Pan * Classififed (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Son Goten * Candy (Alpha and Omega) as Valeasse * Balto (Balto Trilogy) as Garret * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Kayley * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Martin Kratt * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Bulla * Krypto the Superdog as Jack * Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) as Rose * Hunter (Road Roavers) as Dimitri * Colleen (Road Roavers) as Anastasia * Haffles (Rover Dangerfield) as Milo * Hutch (Alpha and Omega) as Trunks * Claudette (Alpha and Omega) as Audrea * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Elinowy * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Taran * Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Jack Driscoll * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Adam * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Belle * ??????????? as Hans * Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Aviva * Sly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Antarctic Queen * Baby Runt (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Baby Herb * Runt (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Young Herb * Luger (Silverwing) as Herb * Shenzi (The Lion King) as Scarlet * Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Xenomorph King * Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Matriarch * Mei Ling Rougue (Kung Fu Panda) as The Acheron Queen * Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Llort * Steele (Balto) as Jafar * Princess (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Ursula * Buster (Lady and the Tramp II) as Daolon Wong * Head Wolf (Alpha and Onega) as Rasputin * Farley Fox (Charlotte's Web 2) as Bill Sykes * Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Mr. Cobra Bubbles * Grumpy (Land of the Lost) as The Tyrannosaurus Rex * Biggest Sharptooth (The Land Betore Time: Time of the Great Flyers) as The Spinosaurus * Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time: The Mysterious Island) as The Giganotosaurus * Indominous Rex (Jurassic World) as The Carcaradontosaurus * Big Alice (Land of the Lost) & Alloaurus (The Ballad of Big Al) as The Allosaurus Pack * Dil (The Land Before Time) as The Sarcosuchus * Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) as Titanoboa * The Griffitans (Dinosaur 2000) as The Diplodocus * The Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur 2000) as The Saurolophus * Baby Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur 2000) as Juvenile Saurolophus * Venatosauruns (King Kong 2005) as The Megaraptor Pack * The Velociraptors (Dinosaur 2000) as The Velociraptor Pack * The Pachyrhinosaurus (Dinosaur 2000) as The Triceratops * Andresarchus (Walking with Beasts) as The Repenonamus * Foetodon (King Kong 2005) as Megalania * Oviraptor (Dinosaur 2000) as Oviraptor * The Struthomimus (Dinosaur 2000) as The Ornithomimus * Razor-Mouth (Wild Kratts) as Mother Pliosaurus * Baby Shark (Wild Kratts) as Young Pliosaurus * Mufasa (The Lion King) as Chief of the Natives * Sarafina (The Lion King) as The Chief's Wife * Various Lions as The Natives * Alex (Madagascar) as Adult Toby * Gia (Madagascar) as Girl Toby is with * King Richard (Robin Hood 1973) as British Father * Sarafina (The Lion King) as British Mother * Young Nala (The Lion King) as British Girl Scenes * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 1: Opening Titles/The Attack * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 2: Pregnancy and Birth/Baby Shasta's Birth Celebration * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 3: The Last Host/Sly Talks/"My Lullaby" * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 4: New Sister/Runt's Birthbay Wish * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 5: 17th Birthday/Meet Fox (Skunk Fu)/Farley Corporations * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 6: Alex's last swim and Spinosaurus Strikes Again * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 7: Farley offers a Deal/Fox (Skunk Fu) meets Shasta/Dusty feels something wrong * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 8: King Luger/Never Mention "SPINOSAURUS"/"Luger" * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 9: Shasta joins the Expedition * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 10: Leaving to Dinoland/Family Gathering * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 11: The Dance/Luger and Shenzi * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 12: Dusty's Nightmare/Chilly Feeling * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 13: Land Ho/Dusty and the Family Arrives * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 14: Spinosaurus Attacks/In Love/The Deal * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 15: Spinosaurus/Old Spinosaurus Spares Fox (Skunk Fu) * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 16: Krypto & Brainy Moment/Foetodon Attack/Shower * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 17: The Griffitans and Parasaurolophus/Raptor Attack * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 18: Building Camp/Friends on the Other Side * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 19: Pachyrhinosaurus Behavior/Big Alice and the Allosaurus Attacks * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 20: The Plan/Velociraptors Attacks Fox (Skunk Fu) * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 21: Long Tooth's Mother Attacks/Campfire/Shatsa goes off * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 22: Old Spinosaurus vs Biggest Sharptooth, Plated Sharptooth and Indomius Rex * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 23: Dill Attacks/Rattlesnake Jake eats Dill * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 24: Shasta finds John Clark's Camp * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 25: Bodies Found/Old Spinosaurus's Home * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 26: Shasta in the Lion Village/Shasta's Toem * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 27: Shasta appears/Grumpy Attacks/The Chase * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 28: Trapped by Grumpy/Calling Old Spinosaurus/Old Spinosaurus Kills Grumpy * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 29: Old Spinosaurus/Spinosaurus Chases Dusty/The Capture/Departing to Seattle * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 30: Dusty angry at Fox (Skunk Fu)/Dusty tears off Shasta's Totem/The Show Plan * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 31: Jenna Scolds Dusty/Sneak into Spinosaurus's Cage/"God Help the Outcasts" * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 32: In Seattle/Dusty and Shasta Talk/Enemies Arrived * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 33: The Old Spinosaurus Play/Blue Fox captures Fox (Skunk Fu) * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 34: The Breakout/Running from Sly, Scarface, Lady Blue and Mei Ling Rougue/Dodger Quits * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 35: Tale as Old as Time"/The Military Chase * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 36: Climbing the Russel Investments/No Harm on Old Spinosaurus * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 37: Farley Shoots Fox (Skunk Fu)Old Spinosaurus vs Scarface, Lady Blue, Mei Ling Rougue and Sly/Battle with Luger * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 38: The Fall of Old Spinosaurus/Shasta and Fox (Skunk Fu)/"It was Beauty that Revived the Beast" * Labyrinth III: The New Age (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 39: Happy Ending/End Credits "Look Through my Eyes"/"God Help the Outcasts" Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Version 1 Spoofs Category:Kodi and Dusty